The subject matter presented herein relates to apparatus and methods for displaying information. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus and methods for power management in displays of electronic devices generally and in electronic books or e-books, specifically.
Traditionally, e-books have differed from computers in that e-books run in low power mode due to their black and white static screens run by low power microcontrollers. Their screen technology only uses power on change, and books are static so they do not need to change often (for example, once every 30 seconds or so is adequate).
However, the present inventors have recognized herein that as the e-book product category matures in function, higher end (and higher power) features will be added that support markups, multimedia and other direct user input. These features will require a higher featured operating system and graphics controllers and higher power LCD screens with high refresh rates than previously needed for e-books. Problems will arise when e-books spend too much time in the higher power mode. Usable reading time after charging of the internal battery may be drastically reduced.